bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Loptr/@comment-1971498-20141231170221/@comment-1661895-20141231181642
I wouldn't be so sure that this is the case. I'll try and explain things as best I can because the relationship with Loptr and the angels and demons is readable if you pay close attention to the specifics of the story. Let's first start with the demons. At the very beginning of Bayonetta 2, the world is currently undergoing a massive influx of natural disasters and Luka later explains that it is most likely happening because of the loss of the Right Eye after Balder perished. Rodin also implies that this is the reason that Bayonetta lost control of Gomorrah at the beginning of the game because the'' "balance of powers that keep things in check don't feel right, does it?".'' This balance seemingly stays lost throughout the game, even when the younger Balder appears with his own Right Eye (possibly due to it being from another time). Bayonetta remarks this at Pain's appearance after wondering why the Infernals would be after her. When the demons attack Bayonetta, it's not because they want her dead because of the threat Loptr would pose if he had the Left Eye. It's because of the events of the first game having repercussions on the world and the balance between the 3 realms being lost in the process. Bayonetta no longer has her control over the realm of darkness because the influence of the Right Eye no longer works to counteract the influence of the Left. As for the angels there are two main points to address. 1. The angels don't care about an imbalance in the Trinity Of Realities at all. Their entire stance in the first game regarding gaining the Eyes Of The World (and further explained in Bayonetta 2's flashbacks) is that they wanted Jubileus to come back. In doing so, she would reunite the realms into one and sit at the throne, therefore making Paradiso the only realm there should be. They wanted Jubileus to be ressurected so that they could gain dominion over the universe. Any threat of imbalance regarding the other realms doesn't concern them. 2. It's quite clear that the angels are being manipulated by Loptr in some manner. After Valor fails to stop Bayonetta and Loki's progress, Loptr says that the whole affair is "Another failure. These pawns can no longer serve my purposes". ''He then takes on the role of hunting down Bayonetta and Loki himself since the angels have been inept at doing so. Glamor alone captures (not kills) Loki and states that "''Loptr demands your prescence". If the angels truly wanted Loki dead because of his Sovereign power threatening to grant Loptr power, Glamor could've easily done it there and then when Loki was in a vulnerable position. But it doesn't. It is following an outright order from Loptr that he wants Loki to be brought to him in order to take the Sovereign power for himself, regardless of whether Loki survived the journey or not. Even though it's never explained how Loptr is really able to do this, the actions imply all they need to. Which leads me to my next point. If that's the case, why do the angels also say Loki will never reach the mountain and keep trying to attack him and be uncaring about his survival (eg. Glamor)? Throughout the game, Loki remembers more and more the closer to Fimbulventr he travels until he remembers everything needed to stop his evil half. Not only does Loptr not want those lost memories to return and interfere with his plans (as they inevitably do when the Eyes are destroyed) because he knows Loki is Aesir's better half, it's also heavily implied through Loptr's allowance of the angels and Balder to attack Loki that he thinks he can gain the Sovereign power even if Loki dies (the promise of Balder's revenge, Glamor and Valor's uncaring attitude to Loki's survival despite their orders). As Loptr puts it at the end of the story, Loki is simply a container to him and there is nothing in the game to suggest that Loptr couldn't easily take the Sovereign power even if Loki were dead. I will say though that your idea of the two sides uniting to try and stop Aesir gaining power does work in the final chapter when Bayonetta and Balder are travelling to Fimbulventr with Jeanne. With Loki already captured and now both of the Eyes are in danger of being taken away forever, both the angels and demons could sense that they would never realise their selfish goals of ruling over everything. They form a truce to try and stop the Eyes from reaching Fimbulventr, hence Bayonetta's remark that they're working together despite brewing tension since Rodin's tease in the first Bayonetta of them going for each other's throats. At the end of the game, everything goes back to being in balance. With both Eyes gone, there is nothing to give one realm an advantage over the other and Loki even says that the free will of humanity is what will keep the planet alive despite this.